Algún Día
by Kod-03
Summary: Al encontrar un àlbum de fotos, Shizuru empieza a recordar todas los momentos que pasó cuando Natsuki se fue hasta el dia de hoy. Este es mi primer intento en un fic y es un songfic oneshot de Shiznat.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mai Hime al igual que la canción no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sunrise y a RBD, solo los tomo prestado por diversión._

_**N/A: **__Este es mi primer intento en un fic y es un oneshot, espero puedan disfrutarlo y estaría muy agradecida si me dejaran sus reviews con cualquier tipo de críticas, sean malas o buenas todas serán bienvenidas._____

_**Algún Día**_

_**´´Fue encontrarme en tu mirada y**_

_**Sentírme**__** enamorada,**_

_**Era menos frágil junto a ti´**_

_Buscando algo en mi armario que necesitaba para salir encontré un viejo álbum que guardaba fotos de mis años de preparatoria, tomé asiento en el piso y cuando me dispuse abrirlo de este cayó una foto, la tomé entre mis manos y al verla no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que fije mis ojos en ti en aquel jardín en la escuela Fuuka, cuando tus verdes ojos se posaron en mi no pude evitar enamórame de ti._

_**´´Pero todo era mentira,**_

_**Te marchaste de mi vida**_

_**y me perdí...y me perdí´´**_

_Después de ese encuentro nos volvimos muy buenas amigas, aunque la verdad tu solo querías mi amistad yo no podía negar que quería algo más de ti, el tiempo pasó y con ello todo el asunto del carnaval de las Himes, en el cual las cadenas que ataban mis más profundos sentimientos y deseos se rompieron y te dejaron ver todo lo que por ti era capaz de hacer y de sentir, al final de la lucha en la cual morimos cada una en los brazos de la otra te pedí perdón y dijiste que me perdonabas y que todo estaba bien, pero yo supe que no sería así y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando una mañana llegaste a mi departamento a despedirte ya que te ibas del país, traté de detenerte y pedirte que no te fueras pero me dijiste que ya no había marcha atrás, que no podías amarme como yo te amaba a ti y que tu vuelo seria al día siguiente._

_**´´Sigue vivo tu recuerdo, me hace daño si te pienso,**_

_**Estoy triste pero estoy de pie.**_

_**Aunque me hayas olvidado **_

_**Sé que tarde o más temprano vas a entender,**_

_**Cuanto te ame´´**_

_Después de que te fuiste decidí volver a Kioto a terminar mis estudios universitarios, los primeros meses de tu partida fueron duros ya que no me hacía a la idea de que no estuvieras cerca, lo único que me mantenía más tranquila eran las cartas que me enviabas cada cierto tiempo contándome las cosas que vivías. Pero después de un tiempo estas dejaron de llegar y me preocupé, volví a Fuuka para hablar con una de tus antiguas amigas y estas me dijeron que estabas bien pero sin querer también me dijeron que te habías enamorado de un joven y que estabas muy bien con él, sin querer al escuchar esto mis lagrimas salieron pero brindando una de mis sonrisas desee en voz alta que fueras muy feliz con él._

_**´´Algún día sin pensarlo, me vas a extrañar despacio,**_

_**Algún día una mañana sentirás que te hago falta...**_

_**y en tu interior... vas a sentir amor,**_

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde´´**_

_Desde que me enteré de tu noviazgo han pasado dos años, los tres primeros meses de esos años me la pasé llorando encerrada en mi cuarto, solo salía cuando tenía clases en la universidad pero después que llegaba me encerraba de nuevo a llorar, mis padres se preocuparon pero les dije que no era nada, ya después se me pasará es lo que decía, pero sabía muy bien que era algo difícil, el amor que sentía por ti era tan grande que por el fui capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables, lo único que lamento es que nunca te diste cuenta de ello._

_**´´Cada vez que vuelvo a verte, no lo niego aun me duele,**_

_**Pero sé que un día estaré bien.**_

_**Aunque me hayas olvidado**_

_**Sé que tarde o más temprano vas a entender**_

_**Cuanto te ame´´**_

_En uno de mis periodos de vacaciones regresé a Fuuka y me enteré por Mai que habías regresado, al parecer hace un mes que te encontrabas en el país y ni siquiera me habías llamado, según lo que me dijo habías terminado con tu novio debido a que después de todo el tiempo que duró tu relación te diste cuenta que la idea que tenias de él no era la correcta, me imagino que debió ser un gran golpe para ti ya que siempre tuviste problemas al confiar en la gente, no puedo negar que me sentí mal al saberlo y al volver a verte otra vez a lo lejos y ver tu rostro con la mirada fría pero llena de tristeza me dieron ganas de ir donde ti y tratar de consolarte aunque sea un poco, pero me contuve y no lo hice, decidí regresar a Kioto y tratar de seguir con la vida normal que hasta ahora llevo tranquilamente._

_**´´Algún día sin pensarlo,**_

_**Me vas a extrañar despacio,**_

_**Algún día una mañana sentirás que te hago falta...**_

_**y en tu interior vas a sentir amor,**_

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde´´**_

_Hace dos semanas que regresé de mi viaje donde te vi por última vez, antes esos viajes me llenaban de recuerdos dolorosos y tristes, pero extrañamente cada vez que iba y volvía una parte de mi se sentía menos lastimada, al parecer los que dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas están en lo correcto, ya que el está curando las mías, hace tres días cuando regresé de la universidad recibí una llamada tuya, no niego que al principio me sorprendí pero luego la tomé y hablé con toda la calma y tranquilidad, una que aunque siempre disimulaba nunca sentía cuando estaba cerca de ti pero que ahora extrañamente me sale normal, según lo que me dijiste te vas a instalar otra vez en el país y terminaras tus estudios aquí, me alegré saberlo porque al fin y al cabo aquí naciste y todos tus amigos también se encuentran aquí, me preguntaste que si podíamos hablar como antes y si de vez en cuando podías venir a visitarme, yo accedí y mientras hablábamos en tu tono de voz sentí algo extraño que la verdad no quise analizar, aunque no pude evitar darme cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo me habías extrañado._

_Al final de la conversación me preguntaste que si podías pasar por mí el fin de semana para que podamos salir, al pensarlo por un momento me pareció buena idea hacerlo para así poder tratar de recuperar la amistad que una vez hace años tuvimos pero la verdad es que rechacé tu propuesta ya que..._

_´´Shizuru, amor ya está todo listo, podemos irnos cuando quieras´´._

_Fin._


End file.
